Before They Were Cold
by Yuurei-Chi
Summary: Kiara and Sesshomaru's early childhood, their lives before Inuyasha was born. What makes them so mean, people hating, distant, cold people when they become teenagers? The answers are all here. Please read and review.
1. Birth

**Before They Were Cold**

Lord Inutaisho paced back and forth while his wife, Megumi, was giving birth to what they assumed would be twins. Inutaisho burst into the room where his wife lay after another scream. She looked up to see him standing in the doorway, looking at her, waiting for the first baby to be born. Megumi exchanged glances with her mate and yelled the words 'get out of here'. Her yell echoed throughout the castle walls, letting Inutaisho know that he should get out of the room. However, something told him to stay there, since he could see that the first baby was almost born. He knew that his wife didn't exactly want him in the room at the moment, but he stayed there, since he saw that Megumi was ignoring him. The servant cleaned up the baby, who was alive, but was surprisingly quiet. Inutaisho held his first-born in his arms.

Aw … it's so cute! Inutaisho thought, looking at his new son or daughter's face. On each of the baby's cheeks were two magenta stripes and a navy blue crescent moon that was pointing to Inutaisho's left was on the boy or girl's forehead. Inutaisho was occupying himself by looking at his new child's face and silver hair, not even bothering to check if he was holding a boy or a girl. The demon was so thrilled to see the child that he didn't even notice that his wife was now giving birth to the other baby. The baby moved a little in his or her father's arms. Inutaisho started running his fingers over the child's stripes and moon while saying how cute the baby's face was. The boy or girl opened one of their eyes a crack and looked at Inutaisho.

Oh! You're opening you eyes! Inutaisho thought.

"Lord Inutaisho, the other baby," the servant said before handing him another child.

"They're identical!" Inutaisho exclaimed as he held the twins in his arms. The second-born looked exactly like the first-born, except that the crescent moon pointed the opposite way. "They're so cute! They're so adorable!" He looked over to Megumi, who was now getting up. "Any more babies coming?"

"No," she replied. She walked over to her mate and looked at the two identical-looking babies. Megumi was the first one to realize that one of the babies was a boy and the other was a girl. "Is that the only way we'd be able to tell them apart? They look identical otherwise. Oh, we can tell by the moons."

"Huh?" Inutaisho asked. "What do you mean? We have identical twins. They look exactly alike. I don't see a difference."

Megumi sighed and told Inutaisho that the babies were different genders and that the crescent moons pointed different ways.

"One's a boy and one's a girl? They don't have the same moons?"

"You didn't even check?" Megumi asked. "Inutaisho, you're dumber than I ever thought you were. I don't care if they're boys or girls, but it would be nice to know. And how can you not recognize the moons?"

"I don't care about the moons; they're not from my family,"

Megumi glared at him.

"It's not that I don't care. It's just that I don't care." Inutaisho said, trying to get himself out of the hole he dug.

"That makes no sense," Megumi told him. "Look, which one was born first?"

Inutaisho shrugged. "Who cares? There's no difference. I was planning on having both of them inherit my lands when I kick the bucket, it didn't matter which one was older. Especially when they're only what – a minute apart?"

"I want to know which one is older," Megumi said. "Who is it? Momiji or Sesshomaru?"

"You mean is it Kiara or Inutaisho Junior," he said. "Anyway, I don't know and I don't care. A minute is nothing. They're the same age."

"I'm not naming my son 'Inutaisho Junior'!" Megumi told him. "I hate your name! 'Kiara's' a nice name, though I'd prefer 'Momiji'. I'll go with 'Kiara' but not 'Inutaisho Junior'."

"If we name the boy 'Sesshomaru', then he'll never know how to pronounce his name," Inutaisho said.

"He's my son, he's not as stupid as you are,"

"But they're good-looking. They're obviously mine." Inutaisho said.

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Whatever,"

Inutaisho sighed. "Fine. I wanted 'Kiara', you wanted 'Sesshomaru', we each get one of the names that we want."

"Works for me," Megumi agreed. "So, who's older?"

"I don't know and I don't care,"

"Who's older, Inutaisho? The servant gave you two babies that do have differences in their appearances. Was it the boy or the girl that came first?"

"I didn't know one was a boy and one was a girl before you told me. How would I know? I didn't even notice the moons. You should know, they came from you." Inutaisho said.

"Oh, yeah, Inutaisho you're right!" Megumi said sarcastically. "I've been sitting here eating plum-balls for the past thirty hours!"

Inutaisho rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll pick who's older," he said. "Uh … the one who's older is …"

Inutaisho looked at both of the babies. Kiara was the one who had her eyes open, while Sesshomaru's were closed. Inutaisho looked into Kiara's bright golden eyes. He remembered that the first baby had their eyes open a crack. He could assume that the same child figured out how to almost open their eyes all the way.

"Kiara's older," Megumi said. "She has her eyes open. It's just an assumption."

Inutaisho nodded. He was thinking the same thing.

* * *

It was amazing, how fast Kiara and Sesshomaru were learning things. They were both very advanced for babies, as well as adorable. At now four months old, they were already sitting up, crawling and talking gibberish. Inutaisho thought that the babies had some way to communicate using the gibberish language. An interesting thing that both Inutaisho and Megumi observed was that they never saw Sesshomaru and Kiara apart from each other. Now that they could sit up, the two babies were always cuddling somehow. It was truly adorable. Inutaisho had tried a lot of different 'experiments' as he called them with the twin babies. These 'experiments' would consist of him putting them on other sides of a room or somehow separating them. Megumi finally blackmailed Inutaisho to stop doing this, since every time Sesshomaru and Kiara were separated, if even separated for a second, they would start screaming and crying as if someone was torturing them. Every time, when Megumi brought the babies back together, the kids would be hugging each other as if they haven't seen each other in years.

* * *

A/N: i don't kno how many ppls will like this, but plz review on it! i kno i should have made the chapter longer, but i got writers block. i thought it was pretty funny. so plz plz plz plz plz plz review! i won't continue 2 the nxt chapter unless i get 5 reviews. the nxt chapter will have kiara + sesshomaru beating up jaken, even though they'll only b little babies. bi the way, do u think that i made inutaisho 2 stupid?


	2. First Jaken Abuse

Sesshomaru and Kiara were sitting up against the wall in one of the many hallways, waiting for something to do. The now six month old babies were bored, since their father was outside playing with the goat and their mother was cooking dinner. A slight poke on her neck alerted Kiara. She looked to see Myoga, the flea demon who worked for Inutaisho. The flea looked up at her face and stopped sucking her blood.

"Lord Inutaisho's busy, so your blood will do," Myoga said.

Kiara shook her head and flicked the flea off of her neck. Where Myoga went after that, nobody knew. He probably went to bother Inutaisho anyway, with the way he was. Myoga had a lot of respect for Inutaisho, and wouldn't usually bother him if he didn't want to be bothered. However, in this circumstance, a flea, desperate for 'food', would make an exception and either suck Inutaisho's blood or suck the goat's. Unfortunately for Kiara and Inutaisho, Myoga found Megumi and Sesshomaru's blood both to be sour, so they rarely ever got sucked by the flea.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

The scream and slap got Sesshomaru and Kiara's attentions to go crawling over towards where the noise came from. They got to in front of the kitchen to see Jaken with a bump on his head. This meant that Jaken was trying to eat some of the food that Megumi was making for dinner and so she literally kicked him out of the kitchen. Either that or Jaken got nervous for some reason and started to emit a disgusting odor and that was why he was kicked out of there. When Jaken saw that Kiara and Sesshomaru were sitting in the hallway in front of them with their thumbs in their mouths, the imp panicked and bolted back into the kitchen.

"GET OUT! JAKEN – OUT!"

Megumi shoved the door open and dropped Jaken on the floor. The imp servant landed with a soft plop and gasped to see that Kiara and Sesshomaru were still there. Megumi smiled at the two kids when she saw them there. She kissed them each on their foreheads and told them to keep Jaken in line if they needed to. You would think that the young babies wouldn't understand what their mother was talking about, but some people may wonder if in this case that they did.

"Yezu!" Sesshomaru chirped.

"Stup ip," Kiara smiled.

Their mother smiled again and went back into the kitchen.

"Let me by!" Jaken pleaded.

"No," Kiara and Sesshomaru both replied.

Jaken started to complain and whine, knowing that it wouldn't get him anywhere. Sesshomaru and Kiara crawled onto each side of Jaken's body, balled their small hands into fists and started punching Jaken on the head. Jaken started to scream and the kids started giggling at his expense. Their mother heard Jaken's screams and opened the kitchen door to see what was going on and ended up seeing much more than she would have expected. A smile spread across Megumi's face as she saw Kiara and Sesshomaru giggling and beating up the imp.

"I'm so proud!" their mother exclaimed. "It's their first abuse towards Jaken! They know exactly how to treat him!"

Megumi picked up her kids and started telling them how they were both doing such a good job and going on and on about the fact that they knew the perfect way to treat a servant like Jaken. She had no idea that when she was talking to them that she was actually putting the kids to sleep. When Megumi was finally done praising Kiara and Sesshomaru she saw that they were both asleep, still sucking on their thumbs. She walked them to the kids' bedroom and lay them down on the mattress next to each other. Immediately, as if the two babies could see what was going on, Kiara and Sesshomaru cuddled against each other, and seemed to be much more comfortable that way.

* * *

sry. another short chapter. i keep getting writers block b/c im not good at writing w/the main characters as babies. i can promise u that the chapters will get longer when sesshomaru + kiara get older. plz review! plz plz plz plz plz! PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
